headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Granny Goodness
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters Category:Darkseid's Elite/Members | aliases = | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Apokolips | associations = Darkseid's Elite | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Mister Miracle'' #2 | final appearance = | actor = Ed Asner Christine Willes }} Granny Goodness is a mean ole' bitch. She is a fictional villain featured in comic books published by DC Comics. Despite her name, there is nothing "good" about her. She is a humanoid alien from the planet Apokolips and runs an evil orphanage that churns out warriors - some of whom become part of her personal favorite band of shock troops, the Female Furies. She first appeared in ''Mister Miracle'', Volume 1 #2 in June, 1971. Biography Granny Goodness did not begin as one of the higher-level residents of Apokolips, but was instead one of the "Lowlies" - the brutally-oppressed peasant class. She was removed from her parents and trained to be one of Darkseid's "Hounds" (his elite soldiers). One part of their training was to train their dog; Goodness named hers Mercy. Through combat and training, the two bonded. As the final step of her initiation into life as a Hound, she was told to kill her beloved pet. Instead, she killed her trainer for ordering this. When Darkseid asked why, she answered that "to have done otherwise would have robbed my lord of a most valuable asset," telling him that Mercy would obey her first, but him foremost. Testing this, Darkseid ordered Mercy to kill Goodness. Mercy attacked Goodness, forcing Goodness to kill her pet. Darkseid was impressed, telling Goodness that she had graduated with honors. "You have trained Mercy so well in my name that perhaps you'll do as well training others whose blind obedience I will one day require." Darkseid had Granny run the training facility for his elite soldiers, where she uses brainwashing and torture, in a brutal parody of child care, to turn the innocent into fanatical warriors willing to kill or die for Darkseid's glory. Since the war between Apokolips and New Genesis first moved to Earth, Granny Goodness has often run Earthly orphanages, looking for potential warriors for Darkseid. Granny runs the "orphanage" on Apokolips and is the chief of the Female Furies. She also raised Scott Free, the son of Highfather of New Genesis who had been traded for Darkseid's son as part of a peace treaty. Scott Free (a.k.a. Mister Miracle) became the first child to successfully escape one of her Orphanages. In the aftermath of the Infinite Crisis, Granny Goodness posed as the Olympian goddess Athena and manipulated the Amazons into waging war on the United States. Granny continued to pose as Athena and using Amazon centers to recruit new female fighters, while also holding the Gods of Olympus prisoner on Apokolips. Eventually her manipulations and disguise was uncovered in front of her Amazon trainees by Hippolyta, Mary Marvel, Holly Robinson and Harley Quinn, which forced her to flee back to Apokolips. Countdown to Final Crisis 12 After the Olympian Gods were freed by Mary Marvel, Holly Robinson, and Harley Quinn, Granny was attacked and killed by the Infinity-Man. Countdown to Final Crisis 10 However, Granny Goodness reincarnated on Earth, along with the other Apokoliptian Gods, as a member of Boss Dark Side's gang. Subsequently, her body was destroyed by Black Alice. Birds of Prey 118 This does not spell the end of her, as during the Final Crisis her essence possessed Alpha Lantern Kraken, granting her the powers of the Green Lantern ring and the authority as the Corps's "internal affairs" officer. As such, Granny successfully arranged for Hal Jordan to be framed for the murder of the New God Orion. However, Granny's scheme was briefly exposed when Kraken regained control over her body long enough to plead for help from Batman, who was promptly overpowered by Granny and taken away for imprisonment inside of Darkseid's compound in Bludhaven where he is sealed inside a torture device. Final Crisis 2 Granny then later poised to conquer Oa from within while she accused Hal Jordan of being corrupted by the souls of Apokolips, citing that his history with the Parallax entity made him an ideal and vulnerable target. Ultimately though, Granny's schemes duplicitous scheme was exposed by Honor Lanterns Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner. In a last ditch effort to fulfill her mission objectives, Granny attempted to siphon the green energy reservoir from the Central Power Battery but was stopped by Jordan and apprehended to be inspected. Final Crisis 5 Abilities The beings of Apokalips call themselves gods and live in a realm called the Fourth World which exists outside normal space and time. Their strength is due to their relative proximity to the Source, an energy which fuels the powers of the beings on Apokalips. This power also accounts for a New God's immortality. * Superhuman strength: Granny Goodness is a veritable God when it comes to her physical biology, and as such, she possesses a strength level many times greater than a normal human being. She is also significantly stronger than other New Gods as well, but her strength level is nowhere near that of say Darkseid, Kalibak, or Orion. * Superhuman speed: This is not an ability that Granny Goodness often demonstrates. However, her enhanced physical characteristics, including strength and stamina, also enable her move in speeds in excess to that of a normal human. * Superhuman stamina: Granny Goodness can operate on a physical level for expanded periods of time without undue stress of fatigue. * Enhanced senses: As a New God, Granny Goodness' five senses are elevated to superhuman levels. * Superhuman durability: As a New God Granny Goodness is resistant to most forms of energy and physical attacks. * Immortality: As a New God Granny Goodness has an extended lifespan which allows him to exist indefinitely. He doesn't age, wither, or degrade. After being killed by Infinity Man, she raised with the ability to possess others bodies as she does with Kraken. * Toxic immunity: New Gods have an advanced immune system, which allows them to survive on Apokolips' environment ( which is full of diseases and toxins) and be immune to toxin and diseases from other planets. Notes & Trivia * * Although this character was originally introduced during DC's Earth-One era of publication, their existence following the events of the 1985–86 limited series ''Crisis on Infinite Earths'' remains intact. However, some elements of the character's Pre-Crisis history may have been altered or removed for Post-Crisis New Earth continuity, and should be considered apocryphal. * On Justice League Unlimited, Granny Goodness was voiced by a male actor, Ed Asner. Creeee-py. * A version of Granny Goodness appeared on episodes of Smallville, where she was portrayed by actress Christine Willes. She appeared in episodes from season nine, and season ten. * Within the fan community, there have been those who have drawn comparisons between Granny Goodness and actress Bea Arthur; likely because of Arthur's short, wavy hair and her dominant personality. Even the Marvel Comics character, Deadpool, who nurse an unhealthy obsession with Bea Arthur, has made a tongue-in-cheek comparison between the two. * Growing up, Granny Goodness was a member of Apokolips' underclass known as the Lowlies. See also * Granny Goodness appearances External Links * * Granny Goodness at Wikipedia * * References